<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kirby oneshot scraps, headcannons, and more by AyaDraws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120081">Kirby oneshot scraps, headcannons, and more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaDraws/pseuds/AyaDraws'>AyaDraws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kirby [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Headcanon, Kirby Star Allies, Other, Scrapbooks, eeeeee, ideas, ive only watched a playthrough of epic yarn and the anime so im sorry, scrapped oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaDraws/pseuds/AyaDraws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kirby [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kirby oneshot scraps, headcannons, and more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Meta Knight is a fluffy boi, he just trims his fur a lot so no one notices</p><p>~list of kids he unofficially adopted<br/>Kirby<br/>Prince Fluff<br/>Gooey<br/>Sailor Dee<br/>Bandana Dee</p><p>-Sweet tooth alert</p><p>-Oh no insomnia</p><p>-swears</p><p>-smh he angy borb when someone picks him up or pets him but eventually his natural instincts will get the better of him and he'll relax</p><p>-he hibernates in winter–</p><p>-he uses blueberry  shampoo and conditioner</p><p>-he loves his blankets, take them and he'll most likely try to kill or fight you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>